His Other Five Secrets
by WriterInWonderland
Summary: Somehow, Voldemort manages to create five more Horcruxes within the space of one night. Being defeated by Harry wasn't a problem; give him a year and he'll rise to power again. What can Hermione do to save Harry and the Wizarding World forever? And who does she put her trust in to help her? Does contain quite a lot of explaining to get my plot to fit round the original story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya guys! Okay, this is my first story ever, so don't be mean to me. Please please please leave a review, and I'll have some more stuff to say at the bottom. Enjoy!**_

* * *

His Other Five Secrets

Chapter One

It was a dark afternoon. The clouds clung in grey clusters, looming over the courtyard in front of Hogwarts. Hermione stood towards the back of the crowd of students, watching as her best friend fought Voldemort. His frail figure began to get weaker and weaker, he begun to fall to his knees. The Elder Wand rolled out of his hands and with a piecing scream, his body was torn apart and he floated away.  
Hermione looked on as the cheering and screaming filled her ears. "Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" Her world suddenly started to move in slow motion, and she ducked away from the noise.

Moving quickly, I ran through the lifeless halls of Hogwarts. The shouting of Harry's name was still audible from the second floor. I guided my body to the library, where I had spent most of my free time during my school life. Upon approaching it, I felt someone's eyes on me, and I glanced round myself. Seeing no-one, I slipped in.  
My eyes scanned the bookshelves quickly, and I neared the section the piece of information I wanted was in. I brushed the books with my fingers as I slowed my pace to be able to read the titles.  
"Origins of Potion Making... Dark Magic and How to Stay Away From it... Charms of the Past... Ah, Horcruxes! Here we are..." I murmured to myself as I pulled the book down from the shelves.  
The front of the book was covered in dust. It stuck to my hands as I wiped it off, and revealed a vibrant red. The pages were thin and delicate, and almost tore as I moved my finger down the contents page, searching for the right topic. As I hit the bottom, I saw what I needed. I flicked through the pages until I reached the right number. I begun to read.  
"'Horcruxes are created by a wizard killing another'... blah blah, I know all this. 'The wizard must be near the object to make it a horcrux'..." I glanced up for a second before going back to reading. "'Horcruxes may be created by a wizard with two different wands.'" My eyes widened and I snapped the book shut.  
I slumped back in my seat, taking in what I had just read. Yeah, I thought about it, but now that I had confirmed my thoughts, it seemed more terrifying than I had ever imagined. My arms wound round my head and I rested on the table, taking shattering breaths. My eyes were squeezed shut and my arms covered my ears, but something stirred in the lonely library and I raised my head to take a look.  
Malfoy was standing in his usual manner; chest forward and head high.  
"What do you want Malfoy? It better be good, 'cause I'm not in the mood," I hissed at him, hoping that he's just disappear. No such luck.  
"I was just wondering why you ran off when everyone was celebrating Potter's achievement and why I'd find you here almost crying about something you've read," I looked at him in disbelief. Had he just asked me indirectly if I was okay?  
"Not that I care. I just wondered why you're here with your bloody books rather than with your best friend." He added. I groaned; it was too good to be true anyway.  
"None of your business, Malfoy. Now sod off," I muttered and lowered my head again. When I hadn't heard a noise in a few seconds, I looked up again.  
"Why are you still here? I don't think that your daddy would be happy with you being so close to a _Mudblood_," I saw him flinch.  
"Fine! I don't particularly enjoy your company, and you obviously don't want to talk to me, so whatever!" He seethed.  
"Yeah, fine!" I shouted back at him. I glared at his back as he turned and stormed out of the library, before falling back into my seat.

I had made my way to the Great Hall after my spat with Malfoy. I couldn't concentrate anyway. I knew something that no-one else did... And by not telling Harry could put him in danger. But telling him would make him go look for the trouble I want to keep him out of. Damn, I should have accepted Malfoy's help after all... What am I saying? I don't need Malfoy, I'm independent enough! I moaned and held my forehead for a while until I had calmed down. I could see his white-blonde hair from where I was sitting on the stairs, through the cracks in my fingers. He was talking to his father. I felt bad about insulting him now... Urgh! No! I shook my head and buried it back into my arms.  
Sure, it had taken people a while to get used to the fact that his family had actually stood against Voldemort and had ended up asking McGonagall about protection and a place to fight the Dark. I had been er... -_around_- when this happened, and look on the McGonagall's face was one of pure surprise. She accepted them into the Order, though.  
I felt a shadow on me and I silently wished it not to be Malfoy. I looked and came face to face to Harry, whose grin reached his ears.  
"Harry." I said softly.  
"Hey Hermione! Isn't this fantastic? No more Voldemort! We can live in peace!" He cried, happiness lacing his voice. He saw me sigh and most probably heard my less than enthusiastic whisper of 'yeah'.  
"What's up, 'Mione?" He questioned, sitting down on the steps beside me.  
"Nothing Harry,"  
"Hermione. Really. I'm not as thick as Ron," I allowed a smile to grace my lips.  
"It's nothing. Just -er- just a headache. That that noise," I gestured to the rubble outside, quickly making up a lie to feed my friend. "Just a bit too much. I'll feel better tomorrow." I hoped I sounded convincing, as I knew my lying skills weren't the best. I watched Harry.  
"Oh, okay Hermione. Are you sure? You're not hurt, are you?"  
"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just a headache," I said, and he stood back up as I finished my sentence.  
"Okay then, 'Mione. Get better soon." He said softly, and I nodded.  
"Thanks Harry," I watched him walk down the steps. "Well done, by the way." I called after him, congratulating him on the events of the day. He turned back and smiled.  
"Thanks, Hermione. Wouldn't have done it without you," I smiled back and watched him move over to talk to Flitwick. Sighing, I lowered myself down the steps to join everyone else, knowing that I should have told Harry. Guilt overtook me and I didn't notice the figure in the shadow of the alcove. In a swift move, I felt fingers close around my wrist and I was pulled aside from the crowd. My first intention was to scream, but my kidnapper had already placed a firm hand over my mouth to stop me from making a noise.  
"Shh, Granger! I'm gonna move my hand away from your mouth, don't scream, okay?" I felt Malfoy's voice tickle my ear as he whispered his words. I nodded.  
When he let go, I turned to face him.  
"Was that really needed? Couldn't you have just asked to talk to me?" I whispered in an annoyed tone.  
"Sure it was, Granger. What would be the fun of just _asking?_" I could feel the smirk in his words; I didn't need to look at him.  
"Well, spit it out then. What do you need? You couldn't have pulled me here to insult me."  
"Well, Granger. Here I was, thinking that you are the most gullible person in Hogwarts, but I seem to be proven wrong," I narrowed my eyes at the insult. "Potter seems to be." My eyes widened again.  
"Harry? Wha- why do you say that?" I folded my arms. He laughed a little.  
"It's so obvious you're lying, Granger. 'Ooh, I've got a headache, it's nothing!'" He rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want me to say? Tell him that it's not over yet, that he's not actually safe..." I trailed my rant off when I realised what I was saying and to _whom_. I clasp a hand over my mouth and looked at him in horror. His eyes had widened too.  
"What?" I shook my head at him, slowly walking backwards, away from him. I kept whispering 'no, no. No no no no no.' and he kept a tight hold of my wrist. I wriggled, trying to get away, but he just pulled me along to the entrance of the library.  
When he was sure that no-one was around to hear or see us, he asked me to explain. Well, asked is a understatment, since he actually forced me to. I was almost in tears when I gave up and told him to follow me.  
I led him to my corner of the library and showed him the page in the book that I had been studying when he came over to me in the first place.  
"Okay, listen to me. Do not interrupt, and do not go and tell anyone else this information." I told him sternly. He just nodded. I took a deep breath and thought for a minute. Why was I about to tell Malfoy this? _Draco Malfoy_, who I had hated my whole life? Urgh, who knows.  
" Okay, so I knew that Voldemort had a wand connection with Harry, because both their wands had a core of Phoenix feathers. And that the feathers came from the same Phoenix." I started. Malfoy just nodded for me to carry on.  
"So, while Voldemort could still cast any spell he wanted with that wand, Harry would know, and the spell would not be as powerful or effective as it could be, because the twin wand has to share some of the power. So, Voldemort wanted a different wand, as any wizard would when they can't cast a spell without another knowing. But Voldemort wanted the Elder Wand, which was impossible, since he wasn't the master. Because Harry is, in all truth, because he disarmed you, so you were the master before because you disarmed Dumbledore," I took a deep breath, not sure if what I was saying made sense anymore.  
"But Voldemort didn't know this and though that Snape was the master because he was the one who killed Dumbledore, that's why he killed Snape.  
When he finally found that out, he decided to go for a different wand, one nearly as powerful, just until he could get the one he really wanted. So, he got another wand, how I don't know, but he did.  
So, this must have all taken place last night while the Battle was still taking place. Which meant that Voldemort did something very _very_ stupid. You know that I had the TimeTurner in Third Year?" I asked, unsure if he _did_ know.  
"Yeah, you took every lesson but Divination, didn't you?" I was startled at his answer; why had he been watching me so close?  
"Yeah..." I replied, and he told me to go on. " Okay, so at the end of Third Year, I handed the TimerTurner in. McGonagall took it and she said that she gave it in to the Ministry. So, last night, Voldemort must have travled to the Ministry to take the TimeTurner, and of course he's be let in and allowed to take it because he's practically the Minister. So he did, and he took the TimeTurner I used, because the rest had been distroyed after all the talk about Black. He must have gone back in time a long way, because he was apparently missing for a long time, but I think he changed something in the past. You know what happens then, right?" I asked, not wanting to repeat what I had said to Harry in our Third Year because of its complexity. Malfoy nodded.  
"Okay. Well, he must have taken something and then created it into another Horcrux or something, because he's not dead." I closed my eyes and sighed, waiting for Malfoy's response.  
"Haha, Granger. Real funny. Of course he's dead, we all saw Potter defeat him," He rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. Don't believe me then. I don't care, but do remember that it was you who wanted to know what was going on in the first place. And don't you dare tell anyone any of this!" I pointed my finger at him wildly, and he looked at me.  
"You really think that he did that, don't you?" He asked.  
"Errr... Yeah, I do,"  
"How? How do you know this happened?" He cocked his head at me.  
"Well, you remember how he got torn into little pieces? And they sort of floated away?" He nodded. "Yeah, well, I had once read something in fith year only it didn't matter at the time. It said something like 'if the Witch or Wizard seems to disappear in a very unnatural way, it probably means that they are not yet dead.' so I looked more into it and it said that they probably had another life supply... Like Voldemort had his Horcrux." I shrugged.  
"What kind of book was this?" He asked.  
"It was in the Restricted Section." I answered simply.  
"Oh, well, that explains a lot," He huffed, "So does that mean that Aunt Bellatrix is not yet dead?" He asked, and I sensed hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"No, she's dead..." I said slowly, not sure if I should add a 'are you okay?' with that, but in the end I decided against it. His eyes lit up.  
"Really? But she looked like she was shattered..."  
"Yeah, but that's the spell Molly used on her." I replied.  
"Oh! Okay then," And he stood and started to walk away.  
"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me find the Horcruxes? How can I trust you won't tell anyone?" I all but screamed after him. Luckily, we had put up some wards against others hearing me, like when I was with Harry and Ron on the move in that tiny little tent.  
Malfoy turned with a smirk on his face. I groaned.  
"I'm going back to the Great Hall. I never said that I wouldn't help. And you can trust me because I'm a trust worthy person," I snorted at the last comment but let him walk away as I though about what he meant. If he was really going to help me find the Horcruxes, where was he going? I rushed after him.

The great Hall was even more crowded now, as more Order members and people from the Ministry had arrived. I looked around for Malfoy, but I could only see his father, talking to a bunch of the Professors. I sighed and resumed my earlier position on the stair case, watching everything going on.  
I had been sat there quite a while before Malfoy's dad had spotted me and had come to talk to me. I was rather surprised when he even sat on the battered steps next to me.  
"I am sorry." He said, "Sorry for all the pain my family has put you through over the years." He finished, and I nodded at him.  
"It's alright, Mr Malfoy. I survived," At this, he chuckled.  
"Ahh, dear girl, I'm sure you're not as stupid as you look," I looked up at him in confusion, and he bent a little closer.  
"We both saw what happened to Voldemort, did we not? And I'm sure that you understand almost as much as me." And then he go up and left, just like that, with a little wink. I was so startled that I sat the in shock until Harry and Ron had sat either side of me and nudged me.  
"Hey 'Mione! Harry said you had a bit of a headache; is it gone now?" Ron asked, holding a few wizard snacks in his hands.  
"Yeah, it's gone." I looked at him in disgust as he stuffed a banana in his mouth.  
"So, Hermione..." Harry started awkwardly, "We saw Mr Malfoy go talk to you earlier... What was that about?" He asked.  
"Well, er... he just said he was sorry and stuff..." I felt myself feeling a little guilty again; I'm letting slip the second opportunity today to tell Harry.  
"Oh, ok, as long as he didn't hurt you." He said and then started chatting to Ronald about Quidditch. I kept my fixated glance ahead, and eventually my eyes landed on a patch of white-blonde. He caught my eyes and raised and eyebrow, probably at how I was sitting. I was between the boys, but they had both lent back to be able to talk to each other without having to lean over me, and I hadn't even moved. Then I broke the contact with Malfoy and turned to the boys.  
"Hey, um, I'm gonna get going." I said, and the nodded and let me slip out. I waved at them.  
"So, Granger. Run off to come find me, did you?" A voice said behind me and I jumped and turned to face Malfoy.  
"actually no. I'm going to bed." I said and walked off again.  
"Want me to join you?" He asked, and I scowled.  
"Urgh, in your dreams, Malfoy."  
"Alright then. That will have to do." He smirked and I stopped in my tracks. "Meet me tomorrow in the library at ten past seven," Then he lowered his voice, "To work out this Horcrux thing." And then he walked away, just like his father had done, and left me standing there like an idiot at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

_**Ooh! Okay, so, I want to know if this is moving to fast. If it is then I'm so sorry. Also, I know there is a lot of information to take in, but the next chapter will contain more action! I have already started it, but I will be very busy this week because I'm going on holiday with my family on Friday. So that will means that I have a week to pack and stuff, so please excuse any late updates. The latest it will be will be about two weeks. Okay, got that cleared. Now, since I'm new, a lovely welcome present would be a review! No flames please, I'm still getting used to writing vast amounts in one , thanks!  
(can't you hear that button crying 'click me, click me'?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, new chapter! See you down at the bottom!

* * *

His Other Five Secrets

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning bright and early, though that was mainly due to my alarm clock. And to be fair, I wasn't exactly in a good mood. I woke to my four-poster bed in Griffyndor tower, and I was still getting used to the act that I was back in Hogwarts now, and not in a tent in the middle of the forest. And then I remembered that I wasn't here to learn, I was here because no student or teacher or anyone could leave until the Ministry people had let us go. Besides, even though everyone hated being locked in the grounds with nothing to do, the Order had agreed that it would be the best thing to do. McGonagall had said that she might resume lessons to an extended rate, just to give people something to do, though it was not compulsory to go.  
And then of course came Draco Malfoy. I had a meeting today in the library at ten past seven. speaking of... I turned myself over on my bed and came face to face with my alarm clock, its lights flashing at me. The time read half six, so I crawled out of bed and crept silently in to the bathroom, careful not to disturb the other girls.  
When I stepped out of the shower and had dressed myself and tried to tame my hair, I marched back into the dorm and picked up my wand. I wrote a quick note to Ginny apologising for not being able to spend the morning with her, and then I left, making sure that no-one could see me as I walked through the empty halls.  
When I reached the library doors, I found Malfoy already there, waiting. He unlocked the doors and we walked in together, going straight to my corner. After we got there, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on us.  
"Good morning, Granger," He started.  
"Haha. Come on, lets get to work." I turned away from him and hoped that he wouldn't ask me if I knew what any of the Horcruxes may be. Of course, he did just that.  
"I have no idea how many there are or what they may be." And I cast him a side-glance - he was clearly annoyed that I didn't know anything that would be able to help.  
"And how is looking in books going to help us? We have no idea what these things are, or where to find them. We don't need to read up on Dark Magic!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "How did you do it with Potter, huh?"  
"I - we thought that most of the Horcruxes would be the thing that were close Voldemort. Or things of very high value." I explained. "And we were mostly right. Only, what's left? What else does he value?" Then a thought struck me. "I would think that he made the TimeTurner a Horcrux... Besides, he probably killed anyone who saw him in his time travel, to keep everything a safe secret. He probably didn't care about the punishment to wizards who meddle with time..." Then I stopped and thought. "He probably didn't get any punishment anyway, considering who he is."  
"Okay then, so the TimeTurner. Where is it?" Malfoy said. I put my head on the table and cried out.  
"I don't know. It could still be at the Ministry, it could be in the Forbidden Forest, it could be hidden somewhere we don't even know of, but I don't know!" Malfoy stood up.  
"See Granger? This is the problem. We find something out and we're about as close to finding it as we are the rest!"  
"Yeah, I know, okay? I know. No need to take it out on me."  
"I just thought that you'd know something, after all, you were the one who came up with this stupid idea anyway!"  
"And you agreed to it! Besides, I'm not the _only_ one who thinks this!"  
"Ahh, so you finally told Potter after all! Well then, why isn't he helping you do this instead of me?"  
"Harry? No - Of course I haven't told him!"  
"Then who? 'Cause I haven't said a thing to anyone, like you told me to."  
"What? You didn't tell your father?"  
"No! Why would I? Nothing to do with him!" I sat down and felt my thoughts spiraling around my head. So if Malfoy hadn't told his father, had someone overheard us and told him? No, we put up protection against eavesdroppers. Then he must have seen it too. He must have-  
"Your father believes me. He saw it too. That's what he was talking to me about yesterday." I said in realisation. Malfoy made a face; he was clearly not happy that his father had been talking to me. I ignored him though.  
"So I'm not crazy. You may not want to help me anymore, and really, I couldn't care less if you didn't want to help the first place, because I won't put up with your anger." I said, then I lowered the wards and stepped away from him. Then he smirked. I felt the anger bubbling up inside me.  
"You won't be able to do this alone, Granger."  
"Oh, and I suppose you'd be better than me at this?" I bit back, gesturing to the library.  
"Yeah, I think I could handle it." He said coldly. "I think I could handle it when someone else is helping me."  
"Helping _you_? Ha, no such chance!" And then I grabbed another book on the laws of time travel.  
"Fine then Granger. You sit there and get on with it, and when you find it, go destroy it. I'll watch you get murdered by the World's craziest man. This is to his advantage, Granger! He doesn't think that anyone knows his other secrets, and his right, because only three people do, and if he knew that we were those three people, he'd laugh in our faces because he know that the reason we're not telling anyone is because we want to keep them safe! If he knew that you read so much and knew all these things, he'd kill you straight away, and not just because you know too much, but also because you're a muggle-born! Don't you see Granger? You're putting yourself in danger." He sighed and ran his long fingers shakily through his hair. It took me all of my self control not to stare open-mouthed at him. He had practically implied that he cared about me.  
"Well, if you're not going to help, then what choice do I have?" I asked stubbornly after I had gotten over my amazement, thinking that there was a hidden insult in there somewhere.  
"I will help! I just thought -"  
"Yeah, I know what you 'just though', Malfoy. It was like that with Harry and Ron. They always expected me to have an answer to all their questions within a day," I cut him off. I noticed that his head dropped when I had said this.  
"Sorry." He whispered, his voice so low I almost couldn't hear him. I nodded and went back to the book. Then,  
"What about searching the Ministry? The Department of Mysteries? You've been there before, right? In Fifth Year?" I looked at him and his face seemed to hold some sort of childish hope. I was amazed that he could still remember what we had argued about.  
"Yeah, I've been there before... But the people here, the Order, the Ministry people _here_ won't let us go." I said.  
"Then we're gonna have to go without them letting us." He smirked again, and I could tell what he meant.  
"So... Just going? Saying we're going for a walk and then just going? Are you crazy? Have you even passed your Apparition test?"  
"Sure I have. Anyway, even if I hadn't passed it, you have." I scowled.  
"Fine," I said, defeated, because I knew that I had no other reason against Malfoy's proposition. A part from this one:  
"What will people think of use going together?" He stopped, and I could see him thinking.  
"Well, we'll just say that - I know! I could run off with one of your belongings, and then you could chase after me. How's that, Granger?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, fine. Come on then." And I walked off. I felt him come up behind me and take the book I was holding; the one on time traveling laws.  
"Oi! Give that back!" I screamed and did in fact chase after him, trying to regain my book, but also to reach the point where we could Apparte.  
We reached the doors, still in a game of tag, and the Ministry Official raised an eyebrow at us. Nothing more was said.  
When we reached the Apparation point, though, both of our smiles were wiped off our faces. The rubble here seemed much worse; there was a major crack in the _stone_ bridge which we had to move slowly around. My book had been given back to to me, and I slipped it into my small beaded bag which I had taken to having with me everyday.

We landed together inside the Ministry. I let go of Malfoy's arm and looked around. They hadn't seemed to put up more anti-Apparation wards around, but it also looked as if they hadn't cleaned up the mess Harry, Ron and I created when we broke in. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
We ran down to the Department of Mysteries, trying to avoid any attention. The few people who did see us would never think that we were Hogwarts students, let alone Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and we rushed off with our heads down anyway, so they didn't get a chance to talk to us. I wondered what Harry would be saying to Ginny to calm her down after searching the school for me and not finding anyone who knew where I was. I sighed. Long day indeed.  
When we reached the doors, we found them already open. There was a table in the middle of the room, and a glass case on it. My eyebrows knitted together; were we in the right place? I don't remember this. Then my eyes caught something reflecting light at the foot of the table. I broke away from Malfoy and walked towards it, picked it up and held it in front of my face.  
The TimeTurner.  
And the same one I had in Third year. There was a tiny dent in the metal surrounding the hourglass, a dent that I had accidentally caused when I was running to Defence Against the Dark Arts one crazy Monday.  
"Malfoy... This is it, we've found it!" He had already joined me at my side.  
"Are you sure this is it?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. That dent - I made it."  
"Okay then... How do we destroy it?" I though for a while.  
"Well... The other Horcruxes were destroyed with Grodric Gryffindor's sword and basilisk fangs."  
"Where do we get basilisk fangs?"  
"In the Chamber of Secrets. Which means, we're gonna have to ask Harry to open it, and then he'll ask why, and then we're gonna have to tell him and then everything will go wrong..."  
"The sword?"  
"Umm... Griphook."  
"Who?"  
"The gobilin. He said that his price for sneaking us into Gringotts would be the sword... And we accepted..."  
"Where is he?"  
"I dunno. Maybe we could ask McGonagall if she has it, you never know."  
"Yeah, sure Granger. 'Hey Professor, do you happen to have Godric Gryffindor's sword?' What will she make of me saying that?"  
"I'll ask her then!"  
"And reply with what when she asks why you want it?" I rolled my eyes. "We both know that you can't lie, Granger."  
"Okay then, you come up with a better idea!" I shouted.  
"Hey, Granger, calm down. I don't want to argue now, if anyone finds us here, they'll report us straight to McGonagall and then we're going to have to tell her everything. Keep your voice down and stay rational,"  
"Rational indeed, Malfoy." I grumbled and walked out of the room.  
"Oi! Where you going?" He called after me before running to my side.  
"Away so we can argue. Besides, however we choose to destroy this Horcrux, both methods would be at Hogwarts."  
"The sword wouldn't,"  
"Like I said, we can ask McGonagall." I was getting annoyed with him.  
"No way, Granger. It'll never work."  
"Then we can ask your dad." I saw him stop and stare at me for a while.  
"Have you gone crazy? We can't ask him!"  
"Why not?" I kept walking to the fireplaces, hoping that there would be enough Floo Powder left to take us to McGonagall's office.  
"He-I-we... You just can't!" He said after catching up with me again.  
"Then what?"  
"You really don't give up, do you?"  
"If I gave up, I'd be putting my best friend in danger."  
"Fine, okay, we can ask McGonagall. Just don't talk to my dad!" I smirked and pulled him over to a fireplace with a pot of Floo Powder next to it. I grabbed a handful, held onto Malfoy's arm tightly, and screamed 'McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!'

* * *

Alright then. A few notes.  
1) I'll be on holiday for a week, so don't expect anything too soon!  
2) I'd really like to know what you think... Even if it's something you don't like, I want to make this story better! Is there too much speech? Too much information? Not enough in a chapter? Not good enough? Please tell me because I'd really like to improve!  
Okay, thank you! Don't forget to review and I'll see you after the holidays!


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been on, the first week back has been so busy! Anyway, I've just had some better ideads about this story, and I'm gonna take it down to restart it. Don't expect anything too soon. It might not have the same name, so if you're still intrested in reading it, then please look for my name and not the story's. Okay, re-writing may take a few months because I lead a busy life and I can't always write.  
Please look out for it and thank you!


End file.
